His Family
by HawkDramione
Summary: Coulson tells Skye about his old team, Strike Team Delta. Happy ending!


**Sorry for grammar mistakes, since English is not my mother language. Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

* * *

"Do you see that?"

"Huh? See what?" - Ward was confused at Skye's sudden question. She let out an annoyed sigh at him.

"Coulson!"

"So?"

"He is not his usual self" - Skye pointed out.

"Don't be so ridiculous! He is always like that" - Ward chuckled. Sometime Skye just overreact at the smallest thing in the world.

"You ridiculous! Don't you see that? He is more... robot than any other days, and we are not even on a mission! I think there's something wrong here" - Skye said, shot a worried glance toward Coulson's door, where he has already locked himself in. Ward shook his head.

"Listen Skye! If there is anything wrong, Coulson will tell us. We are his team, he won't hide us. Anyway, he is a high level agent of SHIELD, actually one of the best, so he must have more to think about than we do." - And to shake Skye's worry away, he added - "Let's come to the lab, I think FitzSimmon are making some new cool toys."

Skye rolled her eyes, but followed Ward to the lab anyway. However, she still thought that there was something wrong, terribly wrong that made Coulson looked so stressful like that. She has never seen him lose his calm face before. But what bothered her the most was no one seemed to notice what was happening to their team leader. She determined to ask him tonight, after dinner.

* * *

"Coulson? May I come in?" - Skye knocked on Coulson's door and waited impatiently for his reply. He didn't come for dinner with the team. Now she was truly worried.

"Yeah sure. Come in Skye" - Came his reply.

" She opened the door and was shocked by how stressful he looked. He must feel so bad to show all the emotions on his face like now. Usually Coulson wore his calm face every single day she met him.

"And close the door please" - He added. She did it obediently.

"I brought you dinner" - Skye said, placed a plate on his table - "Since you didn't come down for dinner"

"Thank you, Skye. That's so nice of you" - He said - 'What can I have you?"

"No" - Skye shook her head - "No, I just want to check if you are ok. You barely walked out of your room for 2 days, and today you even didn't come for dinner with us. I think maybe there is something bothering you and..." - She went silent as the room felt into a tension. - "So there is something" - She stated.

"I appreciate your worry Skye" - Finally coulson sad after a long silence (which seemed to be decades to Skye) - "Yes. There is something bothering me. But I don't tell you because it's my own business and I don't want to worry any of you."

"It's not a SHIELD thing, I hope." - Skye asked curiously - " Because if it's not, so talk. We are a team and we should share not only joy but our nerve to each other too." - She reached Coulson's hand - "And you know you can trust me."

Coulson looked at the young hacker in front of him. She reminded him so much of the time has gone when he had saved a troublemaker - who then turned out to be a legend of SHIELD - and made him a friend, a family. But time has passed, ad things changed a lot. Sometime he just forgot he had his new team to share his problems.

"So are you going to talk?" - Skye asked - "Talk helps, you know."

"Yeah. I guess, since you know nothing about them." - He sighed, tried to relax a bit - 'It's about my old team. Ever heard of Strike Team Delta?"

Skye shook her head, her eyes went wide as she was a little girl listening to some sort of fairy tale.

"They are the best. Better than you, sorry but it's the truth, since it was formed directly by Director Fury. They are two best ex-assassin agents ever alive. And I am their ex-handler."

"No way!" - Ske exclaimed. coulson just chuckled.

"Yes indeed."

"Oh wait!" - Skye interrupted - "Do you mean you are the ex-handler of Black Widow?"

"And Hawkeye. Yes I am." - He confirmed. Skye stared at him in a brand new admiration.

"As you know, through your hacking, gossips, tales, bla bla bla, Black Widow and Hawkeye had had very tough lives before they joined SHIELD. I met Hawkeye first, that crazy young man," - He smiled at the memory - "and convinced him to join our organization. He was much harder than you, Skye. Always stubborn and never obedient. A few years later he did the same to his target, Black Widow - the deadliest assassin in the world. They had become a pain in my ass since then."

"You talk about them like a father talk about his beloved children" - Skye commented.

"Hawk said the same. Sometime he called me Big it's ok, I feel proud of the nickname, because that means I have earned their trust, which is really hard to find. They show me completely different versions of themselves, and to be honest, they are much better than what they usually show." - He paused for a moment - "But the New York invasion changed everything.'

"What happened to them?" - Skye asked after a long wait. Coulson's eyes immediately went dark.

"MIA -missed in action"

"Oh god!" - Slye gasped - "How long since...?"

"3 days. They've never gone so long without at least a sign or a message for me"

"They had been MIA before?" - Skye asked in disbelief. Coulson sighed.

"Whenever they feel bored, they fake a MIA, but always they leave me a message or a call to tell me they are safe." - He replied.

"How about we go and find them?" - Skye suggested - "Since we have no mission..."

"Don't you think I've tried to find them?" - Coulson growled. He was going to say more, but his phone went off. His face turned from stressful to relaxing and extremely angry in just a blink after he read the message.

"What's that?" - Skye asked curiously.

"A sign. We are heading to Argentina" - He mumbled - "Those kids are so dead with me this time!"

Sky guested the Strike Team Delta was safe for now.

* * *

6 hours later, there were two more people on the Bus. One looked completely emotionless, and one looked like he has just got the biggest prank in his life.

"Care to tell me why the heck faking a three-day MIA is able to be called "cool"?" - Asked a really pissed off Coulson.

"No" - The blonde archer grinned - "Nice office Phil. Now I see why you never want to show us this place. But don't worry I have already run out of explosive arrows, but I think Nat still has some bombs..."

"Really Nat?" - He turned to the red head - "a MIA? How old are you?"

"His idea, not mine" - Came her calm reply - And if you don't mind I need some privacy please. I had to stuck with this sucker for nearly two weeks in a god damn rain forest.'

"Aw I love you too" - Clint teased, and quickly hid under te table to avoid her knife aiming at his head. She rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom.

"She scared your newbies, you know that?" -Clint said once she has gone - "And it's me who you blame instead of her! What kind of Big Daddy are you Phil? Be a little fair, please?'

"No 'till you behave" - Coulson firmly replied. - "Now tell me your true reason."

He noticed the young man's face turn red, but he tried to hide a smirk. God know how terrible Hawkeye's revenge could be. Instead, Coulson just waited patiently.

" I proposed her" - Finally he answered.

"So what did she say?" - Coulson asked, curious.

"She said if only you'd invited Hill on a date first" - The archer looked up his ex-handler with his pupil eyes.

"Damn" was all Coulson could say. Clint laughed.

"Be brave old man. It's not that hard"

"What if I don't?" - Coulson weakly asked.

"Then you will never be our baby's godfather.' - Natasha replied, came back from the bathroom.

"What!?" - Coulson splutterd in surprise - "Are...Are you...?"

The two agents nodded, smiling happily. Their hand rested on Natasha's stomach.

"Alright. For my future godchild, I will risk myself inviting the Icy Queen of SHIELD for a dinner" - Coulson exclaimed loudly.

"Family hug" - Clint said, he couldn't be any happier than now with his two most important people in the world.

"Family hug" - They repeated.

* * *

"They look happy" - Skye whispered to May, tears in her eyes as she was watching the union. - "I have never seen him happier"

"They are his family." - May replied - "No matter what, he would sacrifice for them and so would they. Their bond is unbreakable"


End file.
